


Squid

by Mochas N Mayhem (KoohiiCafe)



Series: The Other Niece [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-12 06:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoohiiCafe/pseuds/Mochas%20N%20Mayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team is forced to ask one of the craziest questions they thought they’d never have to ask; how do you behead or stake a squid?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squid

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Squid  
>  **Author:** Koohii Cafe  
>  **Rating:** General Audiences  
>  **Crossover:** BtVS/Young Justice  
>  **Disclaimer:** Since I am a poor chickadee with no wealth to speak of, I think it's safe to say that neither BtVS nor Young Justice are mine. ^^;  
>  **Written for:** [TtH](http://www.tthfanfic.org/) [August Fic A Day Challenge](http://twistedshorts.livejournal.com/438159.html)  
>  **Summary:** _The team is forced to ask one of the craziest questions they thought they’d never have to ask; how do you behead or stake a squid?_

“Release the giant radioactive vampire squid!”

“You have _got_ to be kidding!” Buffy groaned as the surface of the huge lake rippled, then shuddered, and then the head of the largest squid she had _ever_ laid eyes on breached the water and rose to tower over all of them. Even Miss Martian, who was flying.

“Oh that is _not_ cool,” Artemis grumbled, notching an arrow on her bow, and behind her, Robin agreed.

“Definitely overkill; they couldn’t stop at the giant, or the radioactive, it had to be a _vampire_ too? How’re we supposed to take down a vampire squid?”

“We do whatever’s necessary,” Aqualad answered grimly, eyes narrowed as he watched the animal move. Its tentacles were waving wildly, tossing the water of the lake around in huge waves that could easily end up causing a disaster themselves, to the nearby town.

“You kill vampires by staking them through the heart, right?” Kid Flash shot a look at the newest member of their team, searching for confirmation. “Or is it beheading? Not that I have any idea how you’d behead a squid, but hey, it’s a thought!”

“Both, but- with you on the how do you behead or stake a squid? Do squids even have a heart?”

“They have three,” the Atlantian answered. “I will assist you with the squid. Kid Flash, Robin, Miss Martian; capture the squid’s handler and bring him back here. Artemis, Superboy, you’re with Slayer and I.”

“Understood.” Robin smirked at the dismayed look on both blondes’ faced, and gave a short salute. “Stay whelmed!” And then he was off with Miss Martian and Kid Flash.

Artemis and Buffy shared a look as the ever so serious Superboy and Aqualad dove right into the fray with the squid- quite literally.

“Three?” Artemis echoed with disbelief. Buffy bit back another groan.

“Three.”

“Well-” the archer sighed after a moment. “We better not keep them waiting. Let’s go kill the giant radioactive vampire squid.”


End file.
